Remorse for the Unjust
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: After The Daily Prophet reveals secrets of Harry's home life, Voldemort decides to avenge the wrongs done unto purebloods by muggles, and travels through time to ultimately protect his prophesized enemy, and final piece of his soul. Sane!Voldemort, time-travel, and alternate timelines!
1. Chapter 1

**XxX**

Breakfast at Hogwarts was typically a fairly quiet affair- everyone was tired and hardly ready for the day, if at all. But today, the Great Hall was all abuzz as students pored over their copies- and friends' copies, if they were lacking- of _The Daily Prophet_.

 **THE BOY WHO LIVED: LIVES AGAIN!**

The headline wouldn't have meant much to anyone who didn't bother to read the embellishments of the paper, but after the Gryffindor Trio's ultimatum against _the Prophet_ , they all knew that _this_ was no fabrication.

"…kept him in a _cupboard_!"

"…almost nothing to eat…"

"…despicable…and they were related to...?"

"…they beat him? Really?"

"…see- bruises on his…"

"…wouldn't notice…"

"…and…what about…"

These little snippets of conversation reached Harry's ears as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione sent him curious glances before each grabbing copies of the paper from random students, and Harry wanted to curl up in a hole and die.

He could feel hundreds of eyes on him as he tried to grab his breakfast and pretend things were normal. And the most heated stare, he knew, was from Professor Snape. He just had a way with his eyes that made his skin crawl.

And Severus himself?

He knew Lord Voldemort read the paper, but he didn't know how- or if- he planned to use this information. And, with that uncertainty, he had no idea how to further protect Lily's son from the Dark Lord's wrath.

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat in his throne, the day's copy of _The Daily Prophet_ in his lap. He was emotionally split. On the one hand, he could use this information to make Potter's life hell. But on the other hand, he himself was being forced to acknowledge that he and his prophesized enemy weren't really all that different. Both orphaned, both raised by muggles who didn't accept them, both sent back to them every year so Albus could continue _manipulating them_ , and-

He cut his train of thought there as he noticed he was getting angry.

But still…

It was no secret that Harry Potter was a pureblood, unlike himself, and for his _muggle_ relatives to abuse him as they had, and for Dumbledore to just let it happen for so long…it was unforgiveable.

For muggles to treat purebloods in such a way, and one who was related to them, was something he could not allow. Even if Harry Potter was his destined enemy.

At that moment, the gears in his head started turning, in synch with the wheel of fate, and time itself began to change…

 **XxX**

There were very few devices that could travel through time, and the ones that did exist could only travel a few hours at most. Or at least, that's what everyone _thought_. But Voldemort knew better. It took many years of secret development, starting from 1975. But finally, it was finished.

The small hourglass round his neck was intricately decorated with all sorts of runes, and the key to activate it was in the top piece. All it took was a quick flick of the wrist.

Surrounded by his Death Eaters, Voldemort activated the time-skipper, set to the year 1981. Pale fingers turned the top section of the hourglass, and glowing runes appeared in a circle beneath his feet. Today, he would put an end to Dumbledore's machinations before they could even begin.

Voldemort disappeared in a flash of silvery light.

 **XxX**

Godric's Hollow was quiet and peaceful, even amidst the wreckage of the Potters' home. Even the cries of the orphaned child in the house did little to disturb the feeling of contentment he felt in the night air.

Tom- he was not Voldemort here- pulled himself up off the ground and slowly entered the ruined house. Hagrid would be here any minute, so he had to be quick. He crept up the stairs and into the nursery, where all was quiet. Harry had somehow fallen asleep, it seemed. Just to be safe, Tom cast a sleeping charm on him, then cradled him in his arms.

Something resonated from Harry. It was familiar. The feeling of strength and power, and…soul? He'd only ever felt it from his horcruxes. Had the remnants of his soul somehow attached to the scar left from the killing curse? Well then, all the better that he was here.

He'd remembered what happened to his diary in Lucius's care. That fate would not befall _this_ horcrux. Not if he had anything to say about it.

He glanced up from his new charge at the sound of a motorcycle, and decided it was time to leave. He left the house, and minus Harry's absence, it was like no one had even been there.

He paused a moment outside the house, internally debating the repercussions of apparation on a baby, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **XxX**

Tom disapparated in the foyer of Riddle manor and immediately called forth a house-elf to prepare a nursery. It hurried to it, and Tom took this time to properly check baby Harry Potter for any dark signs. It was significantly easier, he figured, since he was asleep, and true to his suspicion, the child was indeed a horcrux.

He decided not to spend time thinking about what brought out that outcome- thinking of the death of an alternate self was already bad enough- and instead thought about how to best keep his horcrux safe. Living beings being made into horcruxes was uncommon, at best, so he had no idea how to proceed. Perhaps a stasis charm? It'd keep him from getting ill, or starving, and if he kept all his other horcruxes close to the boy, it'd keep them safe, too.

There'd be minimal risk of him getting hurt.

And it wasn't like he had to care for him. He just had to keep those damned muggles from getting to him again.

Yes…that would do. But he'd take care of it tomorrow. It was getting late, and he was supposed to be dead in this time.

He summoned the same house elf and had it put Harry to bed before he himself retired to his chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

**XxX**

The year was 1998.

Harry had been asleep for seventeen years, under Tom's careful spell work. He still aged and grew as he was meant to, but he was free of physical ailment. And best of all, Dumbledore was unable to find him. This was already quite the paradox- or, it would've been, had they not been moved into a different timeline, of which Tom was dimly aware of at the time- and to further change things, Tom had managed to reclaim his diary. After feeding some of his magic into it, he'd set it as a guard of sorts, to prevent anyone from taking Harry away from him. And while Harry shouldn't have been aware of this at all, he already knew about it.

He'd slept for _years_ , and in that sleep, he'd dreamt. It could've been the runes affecting his mind, but he'd ended up seeing strange things- the diary horcrux, the dark entity in Slytherin's locket, a grandfatherly old man whose eyes sparkled mysteriously, a great castle full of students his age, and a pale man stuck in a prison cell for reasons neither of them understood.

He'd tried so hard to contact these beings, but his efforts were in vain. He couldn't get past the psychic wards imprisoning his body.

So he resigned himself to sleep, and in his sleep he dreamed, and in his dreams, he waited.

 **Elsewhere….**

The Order of the Phoenix in its entirety surrounded the Riddle manor just outside Little Hangleton. Tonight, the Dark Lord would fall.

Severus had already gotten inside with the letter of surrender. Above, the Weasley twins were getting ready to deploy their ward busters. Everyone else waited outside, wands and the more effective muggle artillery at the ready.

The doors opened, and all havoc broke loose…

 **Somewhere else, but not somewhere we haven't been…**

Peter Pettigrew hid behind Harry's bed. Initially, he'd been surprised that his Lord had chosen to keep the boy preserved, but as time passed, and he was forced to reflect on his actions, the surprise was replaced with bittersweet silence.

Even though his best friends were dead, he'd been glad to watch their son grow into such a strapping young man- even if he was stuck in an eternal sleep. It was almost fitting, in a way. He was like Snow White, except there'd be no prince to wake him up.

He heard the commotion downstairs, and rushed into the room Potter was being kept, hoping the wards would save him. But he was not that fortunate. The other horcruxes- and especially the diary- kept everyone away.

And so, sixteen year old Tom sneered down at the pathetic rat before him, and with a soft murmur of " _Avada Kadavara"_ , quickly put an end to him. Gunshots sounded downstairs, and there was a split second where the house itself trembled, threatening to collapse. Somehow, Voldemort had been caught in the crossfire.

There was the sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs, and Tom retreated into the diary held in the sleeping Harry's hands.

Remus entered the room, followed by Severus, and then abruptly stopped. Severyus walked past him and scooped Harry into his arms. The boy looked to be merely asleep, but Severus knew better. He was much too light, even though on the surface he looked perfectly fine.

Remus was still staring, perhaps coming to terms with everything he'd dreaded being put to rest? In any case, now was not the time.

Severus kicked him, hard, and Remus quickly sent out a patronus to fetch Dumbledore and Arthur. The old geezer had left the three of them to search the house for survivors.

Arthur rushed in in a few moments, while Albus took a longer time getting there. Both eyed the boy sleeping in the Potions Master's arms.

"Is it really…?"

But Arthur knew without a doubt who it was. The scar was unmistakable.

"It is," Albus affirmed, "But the boy seems to have been placed under a sleeping spell. Come, Severus. We'll bring him to Hogewarts."

Severus nodded his head slowly and waited for Dumbledore and Remus to apparate before doing so himself, leaving Arthur to walk.

It was a little after they arrived at Hogwarts when Harry woke up.

To keep a better eye on him, the adults agreed to meet in Dumbledore's office. As soon as Fawkes caught sight of Harry, he let out a joyful trill, and the boy stirred, but didn't wake until a little later, when Fawkes let out an indignant squawk at something McGonagall said.

His eyes opened, and Severus was in silent, invisible awe- they really were just like Lily's.

"Harry, my boy. You've woken up at last," said Dumbledore, "How are you feeling?"

Harry opened his mouth, as if to answer, but quickly closed it. He'd never learned to speak properly. He smiled and began to look around from his place on a couch in the headmaster's office, and Dumbledore took it as a good sign. At least, until Harry's gaze landed on the diary and stayed there.

"Would you prefer to write your thoughts, child? I'm sure this will work for now," said the aged wizard, reaching for the leather-bound diary with one hand and a quill with the other. It hadn't occurred to him yet that Harry was simply unable to speak- in any form. But as soon as he touched the diary, a single ribbon of shadow came from it, and Harry's expression changed to one of horror as he lunged towards the desk to snatch it away. He sent the thoroughly confused adults- Minerva, Severus, Remus, and Albus, if he remembered right-an apologetic look. He understood that his actions were probably a bit sudden and rude. But it was for their own good.

"What troubles you, child?" asked Minerva, her Scottish accent showing through. Harry touched his throat, and Remus understood enough what that meant.

"He…can't speak?" he guessed half-sure of himself. Harry nodded, and the werewolf smiled in spite of himself.

"That does present an issue…" said Severus, deadpan, as he went over a mental list of potions that might be able to help.

Remus looked at him, then back at Harry.

"Pro-Harry, can…can you write?"

The boy shook his head. Though he probably had the muscles, he didn't really have the mental development to be able to write, or even read for that matter.

"I see…"

He sounded sad, and that made Harry feel bad. He wanted to answer the questions these adults had for him, but he couldn't without reading or writing. Unless….maybe…would it even work though?

He focused hard on Albus and the message he was trying to convey.

 _Can you…can you hear me?_

The words entered the headmaster's mind, a cherry red color, accompanied by the faintest of voices. He turned his head and caught Harry staring at him intently.

….He couldn't do this with others present.

"…I do believe it's getting rather late. Perhaps we should all retire for the night."

"Yes, I…" Remus cut himself off with a yawn, "I think that's best. Coming, Professors?"

Minerva nodded and began to follow Remus out. Severus kept his gaze on Albus a bit longer before he took his leave, leaving Harry alone with the headmaster.

 **XxX**

"Now, tell me, mister Potter, what seems to be troubling you?"

 _It's the diary, sir. It's more than a book. It's…alive._

"Alive? I'm not entirely sure what that means. Perhaps you could elaborate?"

 _It's a horcrux, sir. The person they call the Dark Lord made it a long time ago, and only got it back seventeen years ago. It can take on the form of its master, and it can use magic._ He _used it as a means of keeping me…undisturbed. I'm sorry I took it from you, but…I was afraid he would attack you._

"It's quite alright, my boy. Now, what happened to put you there, as you were?"

 _That's…a difficult question. My memories are fuzzy and twisted. I've seen lives different than my own, despite being_ mine _. From what I understand, the Dark Lord discovered it would've been bad for him if I'd died, so he kept me hidden away with his other horcruxes. I feel as if I've been asleep a long time…_

"Perhaps that is the case. You mysteriously vanished seventeen years ago, when you were little over a year of age…"

 _I see…what happened while I was gone?_

"A good deal, I assure you. But I believe that is a conversation for another day. Surely you must be tired now. Perhaps we should adjourn for the night, as well."

 _Of course, sir. Where would you have me sleep?_

"For now, you may sleep in my personal suite. Are you able to walk on your own?" His voice sounded genuinely concerned.

 _Yes…I think so._

Harry stood up. His legs were shaky, unused to bearing his weight, little though it was. Feeling more confident now, Albus went into the suite behind his office and Harry, using the doorframe for support, followed him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**XxX**

Harry got little sleep that night.

Most of it was because he was awake after having slept for the last seventeen years. The rest of it was that it was just too surreal, to be sleeping but not dreaming. By the time he finally did get some sleep, it was just after the sun began to rise, and then he was woken up only a few hours later.

He didn't feel all that tired when Dumbledore came to get him, but when he saw the woman beside him, he suddenly felt as if he'd aged quite a bit.

Dumbledore introduced her as Mrs. Weasley- something Harry had already known but couldn't say- and explained that she and her children would be taking care of him from now on. As they were also magical, like him in that respect, he supposed that made sense, and greeted her the best he could.

 _Hello Mrs. Weasley._

She looked rather surprised by his telepathy, though not as much as he imagined she would, and made an effort to hide it.

"H-Hello Harry," she said, warm and motherly, "I'm here to take you home. Would you like that?"

He wasn't sure what she meant. Home? He didn't have one that he could recall. Unless she was referring to her own home- and she probably was, in which case, Harry found it odd. After all, she didn't really know him. He nodded anyway, and Molly smiled at him.

"We're going to apparate. Do you know what that is?"

Harry knew- he'd seen it in dreams. He nodded. Molly's smile remained where it was as she went to grab his shoulder- slowly, as if he were a wounded animal. Harry let her.

"This is called side-along apparation. Are you ready? You'll want to brace yourself- it'll be a little wobbly at the end."

Harry nodded again and steeled himself.

The room abruptly spun out of focus, and he felt a little queasy, but just as soon as it started, it ended, and he was in a different place. He regained his balance and turned to see Molly smiling at him empathetically.

"You alright, Harry dear?"

He nodded again.

"wonderful! Now, I'll go and get the boys, and you can make yourself cozy wherever you like."

She left and Harry took a seat on the couch. He didn't care that he was sitting on a bunch of blankets- they were comfortable.

He was somehow still holding the diary, and maybe if he'd been someone else, he would've questioned it. But he was Harry- Harry Potter, Harry the horcrux, what have you- and thus didn't put much thought into it, chalking it up to a result of Tom's desire to keep him safe.

Before, when he was asleep, the diary was usually just nearby. But when it was in his hands, it didn't seem like Tom was able to hold a physical form. How odd…

Harry was pulled from his musings by the sounds of footsteps- a couple pairs of them, in fact. Molly entered his line of sight, bringing three boys with her. They looked to be about Harry's age.

"Harry…" began Mrs. Weasley, trailing off as she chose her words, "This is your home. So, these are a few of your new siblings. Fred, George, Ron." She gave them all a pointed look- not that they needed it.

"Blimey! Are you _really_ Harry _Potter_?" asked Ron excitedly. He was the smallest boy.

Harry nodded and stiffened as two pairs of hands clamped around his arms.

"He's so quiet, Fred!"

"Quite right, George! I say, perhaps we should-"

"help him loosen up!" they finished in unison. They were twins.

"there are three more for you to meet, and a sister. You'll meet Percy and my husband Arthur tonight, and Ginny tomorrow. You can't see Bill and Charlie till the holidays- they're out of the country," said Molly, glad that her sons seemed to take to Harry's presence well.

"Now then…Fred, George- I'll have no pranks done on Harry till he's properly settled- in _every_ sense! And Ron, make sure your brothers stay out of trouble."

The twins nodded reluctantly, and Ron nodded with a bit more vigor before looking at Harry again. "In every sense"? What did that even mean?

He snapped to attention as his mother began speaking again.

"Now, I'm going to go and fetch some reading and writing textbooks for Harry. You boys behave while I'm out- and talk plenty to Harry so he can learn to speak."

Molly went and tossed some sort of powder into the fireplace before stepping into it, and then disappearing in a burst of green flame. Harry watched, confused. Tom- from the diary- had taught him telepathy- sort of, though it was only a single conversation when he was eleven (to explain that he wouldn't be getting a Hogwarts letter, and then an ensuing explanation on why any other child would be disappointed)- but he'd never taught him about…traveling by fireplace. He hadn't even seen that in his dreams.

Ron continued to stare while the twins just shrugged. Honestly- it's not like Harry was a _baby_ , right? But Ron had the feeling that she wasn't exaggerating about this- she never intentionally did anyways, and she seemed serious about getting those books. But why would Harry need those at all?

They were confused.

The diary in Harry's lap began leaking an inky black substance. Tom wasn't pleased with these unfamiliar faces. Though none of the Weasleys with him seemed to notice. Harry placed a firm hand on the cover of the diary, and Tom calmed down some.

George looked down at the book.

"Say, what kind of book is that?"

"Must be something magical. Or for kids," said Fred, "Mum kinda said you can't read or write, so it'd be hard if that were an actual book, right?"

Harry nodded. It was a magical book, but unordinary even by magic standards.

 _That's right. This book…he talks to me._

George looked around a second, trying to figure out where that faint voice was coming from.

"Hear that, Fred?"

"Why, I certainly do, George. What d'you suppose it is?"

Harry chuckled, and it sounded somewhat childlike despite his adult tone quality.

 _It's me, Harry. Sorry to surprise you. But I can't speak right yet. My mind knows, but my body doesn't. So until it does, I'll have to communicate like this._

Fred and George grinned and looked at Ron. He didn't hear any of it, and looked back at them, confused.

"Merlin's beard, Fred! It looks like-"

"Ikkle Harrykins can-"

"use telepathy!"

Harry smiled and also looked at Ron.

Ron looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really now? Is it true? Show me!" he demanded.

 _Alright, Ron. Can you hear me? I'm speaking to you through my miiinnnddd!_

Ron laughed a little and Harry chuckled before regaining his serious expression.

 _Good. Now, George, was it? I believe you wanted to know about my book, correct?_

George nodded.

"That's right. What secrets are you hiding from us, Harrykins?"

 _Well, like I said, this book- this_ diary _\- talks to me. Sometimes, anyway. Once through telepathy, and a couple times in my dreams._

Ron was beginning to think Harry was barmey. Whoever heard of _that_?

 _His name is Tom. He and I are sort of like brothers, in that we both contain fragments of Voldemort's soul. However, Tom became more a…guardian, I guess, and while he can't take on a physical form after I hold him, he can still give anyone he deems a threat some trouble._

"Amazing…" breathed Fred.

"Can we see him?" asked Ron. "Will he become physical if you let go of him?"

 _Yes. But I'd advise having your wands ready. He can get rather…protective._

Ron nodded and quickly ran upstairs to grab his wand, while Fred and George pulled theirs from their robes.

Only once Ron was downstairs again, with his wand, did Harry set the diary down beside him. Far enough away for Tom to become corporeal and close enough for Harry to possibly forcehim back in should anything happen.

Ron, Fred, and George kept their eyes on the diary as it began to leak a black, inky substance. The liquid trailed onto the floor before it began to form a shape resembling a human. The diary itself stopped leaking, while the black substance continued reforming itself. It should be noted that this strange solution didn't stain the couch- or anything at all, for that matter.

The blackened silhouette took on some color and gradually grew more solid, until a fully formed and solid Tom Riddle was standing defensively between Harry and the Weasleys.

For a moment, there was silence. Tom getting his bearings and the other three boys staring at him in awe as Harry grabbed the book again. Now that Tom had a physical form, he wouldn't go back in unless forced.

And then…

" _Expelliarmus."_

Tom's voice was emotionless. Blank. And yet, it also possessed a tone quality that was noteably pleasing to the ears.

Not expecting it entirely, Ron lost his wand while Fred and George were just barely able to hold on to theirs. Tom caught Ron's wand and was about to use an offensive spell when Harry stopped him.

 _Accio Tom Marvolo Riddle!_

Tom's body began dissolving into shadowy wisps which quickly flew back into the book. Ron's wand dropped to the floor with a very dull clatter, and the redhead was quick to retrieve it.

Harry had no idea what came over him. The words just sprang into his mind, and he spoke them telepathically- and it actually worked!- as soon as he saw Tom getting ready to attack.

"Well….that was…interesting…" remarked Ron after a moment.

"It was indeed…" agreed Fred.

"Certainly. He was rather quick, " commented George.

Harry nodded.

 _He's supposed to keep away anyone who wasn't given permission by him or Voldemort to come near me. He's mostly a way to keep me from getting kidnapped, from what I gather._

"But then," began Ron, "how'd you get here?"

Harry frowned. He wasn't entirely sure _how_ he got there.

 _I don't know. When I woke up, I saw Severus there. Perhaps he played a part in it?_

"Oh…" Ron muttered, still not getting it. Fred and George nodded complacently. They only busted the wards outside Riddle Manor and then left, so they had no idea of what really happened after that. Though their dad told them he, Remus, and Severus were sent to check for survivors. So if Severus was there, then he probably had a part in Harry's "rescue". Everyone in the Order knew the man was a spy, and had earned Voldemort's favor.

But of course, neither of them mentioned this to Ron.

Fred decided to change the subject, and asked Ron what he expected this next year at Hogwarts to be like. It would be his last year, after all. And that was how Harry finally learned- albeit verbally- about what kind of a place Hogwarts was.


End file.
